


A personality swap

by bakubakunyanyaa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Other, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubakunyanyaa/pseuds/bakubakunyanyaa
Summary: Kaito Momota knew that Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma liked each other. Even he wasn't that much of an idiot to not notice that.So when he walked into the classroom and saw Shuichi and Kokichi talking, he wasn't surprised at all. But something was wrong. Very wrong.---An oumasai personality swap you didn't know you needed.





	A personality swap

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work posted on ao3 and also my first work written in english. If you see any mistakes, please tell me in the comments ;w;  
> EDIT: lol i changed some things you guys pointed out in the comments. i hope it's not worse than before xDD

Everyone knew that Kaito Momota had two sidekicks - Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa. They trained together, at lunch they sit at the same table and they were best friends. Kaito knew them like the back of his hand.

Everyone also knew that Kaito Momota didn't like Kokichi Ouma. He didn't hate him, but _oh god_ the little shit was annoying.

Kaito Momota knew that Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma liked each other - even he wasn't that much of an idiot to not notice that. So when he walked into the classroom and saw Shuichi and Kokichi talking, he wasn't surprised at all. But something was wrong. Very wrong.

And he was about to find out what.

 

"Get off me, Saihara - kun." said Ouma.

  
"Never! I'll stop hugging you when you admit that you looove me and you would dieee for me!" Saihara replied. "But that's a lie~"

 

Kaito Momota was... confused. Very, very confused.

 

"Hey, Shuichi!" he greeted his sidekick.

  
"Hey Momota - chan! What's up?"

  
"Shuichi, is something wrong? You're acting strange."

  
"What do you mean, Momota-chan? I've always been like this!" he paused, "Or maybe that's a lie?"

 

"That's what I'm talking about! You're acting like Ouma. Is this some kind of prank and he forced you to help him?"

  
Saihara made a thinking face. Then he asked, "What do you mean, Momota - chan? I don't get what you mean. I don't get what you mean at all. Or maybe I actually do and I want to confuse you? Who knoooows~"

 

"Shuichi..."

 

Kaito realized that talking to Shuichi was pointless. It was almost scary, how much he changed in such a short amount time for no reason. He decided to ask Ouma if he knew something, even if he was annoying and probably wouldn't give a straight answer then he most likely knew what's up or maybe he had been the cause of Shuichi's strange behaviour.

 

Momota didn't expect Ouma to change, too.

 

"Hello, Momota - kun. Do you want something?"

  
Kaito was taken off guard. What's up with the sudden politeness? Did Ouma...

  
"Do you know what's up with Shuichi? He's acting strange."

  
Ouma gave him a confused look. "Huh? Saihara - kun and I just talked. He didn't say anything weird and he seemed normal, too..."

 

"I swear to god, if this is some kind of prank then better stop-"

  
"W-what prank? I don't know anything, Momota - kun, really." Kokichi gulped.

  
Kaito looked at him.

  
"Oh...okay. Whatever."

 

The astronaut was creeped out when he realized his sidekick and the little shit switched personalities. Was this because of Yumeno's magic, or maybe Iruma invented something that caused this? Or maybe some paranormal force was- no, that doesn't even exist... right?

He decided to talk to Maki.

  
"Yeah, I noticed." Maki told him when he informed her about the sudden personality switch between Saihara and Ouma, "I ignored it, it's probably just a prank or something."

  
"Shuichi wouldn't get involved in something like this and you know it. He wouldn't have been able to act like Ouma, that would've been too embarrassing for him," Kaito disagreed, "besides, they both looked like they had no idea something about them changed. I'm telling you, we have to investigate."

"As if you're able to figure out what's this all about."

  
"There's nothing The Luminary Of The Stars can't do! Also, you're gonna help me, Harumaki!".

  
"...Do not call me that."

  
__

 

  
"This is stupid" said Maki as she and Kaito hid behind a wall and watched Ouma and Saihara.

  
"Shhhh" silenced her Kaito, "We gotta be quiet."

  
Momota thought that maybe if he and Harukawa would stalk Kokichi and Shuichi for long enough, they would find out what was the cause of their behavior, but they were just talking. The only difference was that Saihara was the one messing with Ouma. It was really... amusing to watch.

  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to Shuichi being this confident and Ouma being this embarrassed" said Kaito to Maki. "We gotta find out what's wrong, but it seems watching them is useless..."

  
"We have to ask other people if they know something." replied Maki.

  
"Yeah. Maybe Himiko put a spell on them?"

 

"... Kaito, magic doesn't exist."

  
"Of c-course it doesn't! I knew that, I was joking! But if that's not the case, maybe we should ask Iruma? Maybe she created an invention that messed with their personalities or something."

 

"She's annoying, you go talk to her."

  
"Why, Harumaki?!"

  
"Go. Now."

 

  
\---

 

  
"What do you want from me? You better be quick, I'm busy fixing something!" Iruma said, annoyed.

  
"I want to know if you invented something that switches people's personalities lately." Kaito replied.

  
Iruma stared at him.

  
"Yeah, I did! This golden genius brain can invent anything it wants! There was an error though, I'm fixing it right now. Pretty sure Suckhara and the little purple fucker swapped personalities! Ha! I bet that's what you wanted to know, huh?"

  
"Is there a way to bring them back their personalities?"

  
"Of course! As I said, I'm trying to fix it right now. They'll go back to normal when I'm done."

  
"Ugh, thanks."

  
"Bye, dickhead!"

 

  
\---

 

  
"I was right, it's all Iruma's fault. She's trying to fix it now." Kaito informed Maki.

  
"Oh well... I guess we just have to wait."

 

  
\---

 

  
Kaito wasn't going to skip training with his friends just because of Iruma's stupid mistake. He was determined to train with Harumaki, Shuichi...  
and apparently, Ouma too.

  
"What is he doing here, Shuichi?" Momota asked.

  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea..." Ouma whispered to Saihara.

  
"Dooooon't be like that, Momota - chan! We can all train together!" the blue haired boy said cheerfully.

  
"We should just skip training for today. You're all annoying." sighed Maki.

  
"Hey, don't say that! We just gotta do our best, and I guess he can join too! One hundred pushups, everyone! Now!" Kaito yelled, determined.

  
Maki, of course, finished first.

  
Kaito and Shuichi ended at the same time.

  
"Wow, you're getting better at this, Shuichi!" Kaito complimented his friend.

  
"Of course! I'm so great, heeheehee."

...  
Ugh.

  
Kokichi still didn't finish his pushups.

  
"Oh god... why did I agree to this... It was a mistake..." said Kokichi between his breaths.

  
"Woah, you're weaker than me when I was starting training! You're such a loser, Ouma - chan!" replied Shuichi. "Buuut that's a lie. You can do it!"

  
"Yeah! You just gotta relax and train like there's no tomorrow!" added Kaito.

  
After Kokichi was finally done with his pushups he was beyond exhausted. He sat on the ground, panting heavily.

  
"You're weaker than I thought. I think you need training too! Maybe you should train with us!" offered Kaito. Kokichi may be a little shit, but he's weak, and if Saihara likes him then maybe he's not that bad when you get to know him.

  
He pretended that he didn't see the way Maki glared at him and he waited for Ouma's response.

  
"Huh? Really? Maybe I should..." Kokichi said... and just a second after he fell asleep.

  
"I'll just carry him to his room." said Shuichi with a blank face, picked Kokichi up and went back to the dorms.

  
Kaito smiled.

  
"Why did you say that Ouma should train with us? Once he's back to his normal self, he will be annoying as always. I doubt he'll actually train." said Maki.

  
"But if Shuichi likes him so much, there's gotta be some good in him, right? And I trust my sidekicks!" 

  
"Ugh, I guess it's okay. I'll give him a chance, if you want to."

 

  
\---

 

  
The next day everything was normal. Iruma fixed her invention and Saihara and Ouma were back to their normal personalities once again.

 

  
\---

 

  
It was time for training. Kaito was wondering if Ouma was actually going to show up.

  
And he did.

  
"I'm here only because my beloved Saihara - chan forced me to!" he said. But then, he added, "But that's a lie."

 

\---

 

  
Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa weren't friends with Kokichi Ouma, but that could change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little personality swap thing, lol.


End file.
